Debate
by Afiction
Summary: Characters from PW, ME, and AJ start to have 'forced' debates (as Apollo calls it).
1. Legal or Illegal?

**I'm bored. End of story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ace Attorney. Capcom does.**

* * *

**"Debate"**

**Apollo: How did we get here?**

**Trucy: Beats me!**

**Klavier: Ah! Herr Forehead! You were invited here, too?**

**Apollo: The cake is a lie.**

**Ema: Great. **

**Maya: HELLO!**

**Ema: Hi, Maya.**

**Pearl: Hello!**

**Phoenix: Hi Maya, Pearls.**

**Edgeworth: Why am I here?**

**?: Finally, you're here!**

**Apollo: What is going on?!**

**Afiction: You people can call me Afiction.**

**Trucy: Hi!**

**Kay: Hello!**

**Afiction: One more person...**

**Lang: Uhm...**

**Afiction: HI!**

**Apollo: My ears!**

**Afiction: We're gonna have a debate!**

**Edgeworth: Why?**

**Afiction: I don't know. Anyway, pick a number. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, or 6?**

**Edgeworth: Again, I ask why.**

**Afiction: I'll tell you after you pick a number. Polly! Pick a number!**

**Apollo: DON'T CALL ME 'POLLY'! I pick 5.**

**Afiction: Since you picked five, our topic for the debate will be this! Maya, would you?**

**Maya: The topic is "Pairings"! **

**Pearl: Yay! **

* * *

*****After about an hour*****

* * *

**Apollo, Ema, Maya, Lang and Edgeworth were on the side "the EmaxKlavier pairing is illegal!"**

**While Phoenix, Pearl, Kay, Klavier and Trucy were on the side "the EmaxKlavier pairing is legal!"**

* * *

**Afiction: Now we can start the debate! Each side will receive 3 minutes per person in the group to speak and justify their answer or side. Anyone may yell 'Objection', 'Hold It', 'Gotcha', 'Eureka' and/or 'Not So Fast'. Only Pearl Fey and Ema Skye have the permission to do any slapping and snackoo-ing respectively! Now let's begin this thing!**

**Ema: I am loving this moment of my life.**

**Afiction: Any questions before we start?**

**...**

**Afiction: None? Good! **

**BEGIN!**

**Afiction: Legal side goes first! GO!**

* * *

**Debate**

**Pro: Legal**

**Argument**

**15 minute speak**

**Phoenix: Ema is only 2-3 years older than Klavier, making it legal for them to be a pairing. 'Nuff Said.**

**Pearl: If Mister Nick can be in love with Mystic Maya, then Mr. Gavin can be with Ms. Skye! AGE DOES NOT MATTER!**

**Kay: Mr. Wright stole my argument, but yeah.**

**Klavier: I agree with Fraulein Pearl, AGE DOES NOT MATTER!**

**Trucy: Because they are cute together!**

* * *

**Afiction and Pro Illegal: *facepalm***

**Apollo: That must have been the worst argument ever.**

**Ema: They still have 11 minutes left on the clock...**

***tick***

***tock***

***tick***

***tock***

**Ema: 10 minutes.**

**Afiction: Coffee break?**

**Pro Illegal: Yes, please.**

* * *

*****AFTER THE COFFEE BREAK*****

* * *

**Afiction: Before the 'Illegal' side goes first, any questions?**

**Lang: I have one. Why are we doing this?  
**

**Afiction: I'm bored. Next?**

**...**

**Afiction: None again? Good! Let's start this thing!**

* * *

**Debate**

**Pro: Illegal**

**Argument  
**

**15 minute speak**

******Apollo: Ema calls Klavier a _fop_, so who in their right mind would think they'd be in love?  
**

****** Ema: What Apollo said.  
**

******Maya: PEARL!  
**

****** Lang: All I know is that Detective Skye here hates Gavin and that she throws her favorite snacks at him.  
**

******Edgeworth: We need more detectives...**

* * *

******Legal side: *facepalm***

******Afiction: The 'Illegal' side made even more sense than the 'Legal' side!**

******Maya: So...?**

******Afiction: Uhm...**

* * *

******Thank's for reading!**

******Please leave a review and tell us who won this debate! The 'legal' side or the 'illegal' side?  
**

******Thank you!**

******-Afiction**


	2. Famous

**Thanks for the reviews, guys!**

**Especially to Red-the-Mudkip! Although I read the Rules for probably more than 10 times, I'll still try to tweak the mistakes I ****_still_**** can't see! :)**

**Now for the winnings; I'm going to have to say it's a tie. I read Chapter 1 again, and yeah. **

**I can understand Pearl saying that, but Klavier? My world just went crazy.**

**Anyway, the disclaimer: I do not own Ace Attorney. Capcom does.**

**P.S. If I'm doing something wrong and I don't notice, please review!  
P.P.S. I'm reading the Rules 30-70 times a day from now on! XD**

**Anyway; the second Debate!**

* * *

**[[Apollo comes inside the room]]**

**Afiction: Is Ema freaking out?**

**[[Apollo nods]]**

**Phoenix: Take that as a yes. What topic now?**

**Afiction: Pick. 1, 2, 3, 4 or 6?**

**[[Trucy comes in with Pearl]]**

**Trucy: You forgot 5.**

**Afiction: We're done with Topic Number 5, remember?**

**Trucy: Oh, yeah.**

**[[silence]]**

**Pearl: Hey, did anyone notice that this side of the room is hollow, but the debate side isn't?**

**[[everyone knocks on both walls]]**

**Afiction: Oh yeah.**

**[[Edgeworth comes in panting]]**

**Edgeworth: Can we pick a number now?**

**Afiction: You pick.**

**Edgeworth: 3.**

**[[Edgeworth pants again]]**

**Edgeworth: I pick 3.**

**Phoenix: New speakers?**

**Afiction: New speakers.**

* * *

***ONE HOUR, 5 MINUTES AND 12 SECONDS LATER***

* * *

**Afiction: WE HAVE FINALLY PICKED NEW SPEAKERS!**

**[[Everyone covers their ears]]**

**Phoenix: Please lower your voice.**

**Afiction: Yeah, yeah. Anyway, the ten speakers are Phoenix, Trucy, Pearl, Klavier, Dahlia, Apollo, Thalassa, Mia, Gumshoe and Gant!**

**Phoenix: Wait a moment, since when did Gant come in? I thought he'd be in the next debate!**

**Afiction: Which he will be! The topic?**

**Pearl: The topic for this debate will be... Uhm... Afiction?**

**Afiction: Yeah?**

**Pearl: Are the speakers for this debate official?**

**Afiction: Yes, why?**

**Pearl: Can we make this the topic for the next debate?  
**

**Afiction: Why?**

**[[Pearl shows her the paper]]**

**Afiction: Pffffft... Okay! Pick a number except 3 or 5.**

**Pearl: I pick 2!**

**Afiction: The topic is a question!**

**Phoenix: A question?**

**Afiction: Sort of. It says "Each side will (try to) prove that Ace Attorney is famous through a debate", meaning you guys.**

**Klavier: That doesn't sound much of a debate, does it Fraulein?**

**Afiction: I have a name, Gavin. Anyway, since you're going to have to prove it through a debate, you people will have to be grouped by gender.**

**Dahlia: So we will investigate and prove it like you do in court?**

**Afiction: Pretty much. You have a day to investigate!**

**Gant: Brilliant!**

**[[Gant claps multiple times repeating the same word every 10 minutes]]**

**Trucy: Uhm.. Should we go investigate now?**

**[[The rest of the five girls agree, then they leave the room]]**

**...**

**[[Leaving only the boys and Afiction inside]]**

**...**

**Phoenix: I think Dahlia locked the door.**

**Afiction: I knew I should've gone with them.**

**...**

**Gumshoe: Does that mean we're stuck here?**

**Afiction: One of us have the key.**

**...**

**[[Everyone looks at Klavier]]**

**Klavier: uhm... Sorry?**

**[[Afiction takes her water jug]]**

**Afiction: I have a water jug ready at the hand!**

**[[Everyone grabs the closest not-really-a-weapon object and glares at Klavier]]**

**Klavier: You're not having these keys!**

**Afiction: ATTACK!**

* * *

*****OUTSIDE*****

* * *

**Trucy: Was it really okay for us to have locked the door?**

**Mia: At least we'll have more time to investigate!**

**Thalassa: True. But Afiction is still in the room.**

**...**

**Dahlia: Shoot**

**...**

**Pearl: Should we get back inside?**

**[[The girls hear Afiction screaming and the boys having a battle]]**

**Dahlia: I'm glad Afiction didn't add Kristoph as a speaker.**

**...**

**[[The girls agree then get Afiction]]**

* * *

****NEXT DAY*****

* * *

**Afiction: Now for the debate!**

**Apollo: Don't think we're not done with you, Gavin!**

**Trucy: Why? What happened yesterday?**

**Phoenix: Klavier stole the keys from Dahlia when they left the room. Resulting the battle we had yesterday.**

**Klavier: Gumshoe has the keys now since he's the only detective in this room.**

**Afiction: Anyway, the debate!**

**Dahlia: Right.**

**Afiction: Since the girls were the first to be able to investigate, the boys will go first!**

**[[The boys glare at Gavin]]**

**Dahlia: Be happy Afiction didn't add Kristoph as a speaker.**

**[[The boys continue]]**

**Dahlia: Do you want Manfred von Karma?  
**

**[[The boys stop and whistle]]**

**Afiction: Uhm... Debate?**

* * *

**Debate**

**Pro: Boys**

**Argument**

**15 minute speak**

**Phoenix: My argument? Look at Ema, freaking out over fanfiction.**

**Apollo: Why does Mr. Wright keep stealing arguments?**

**Klavier: Three words "We. Are. Boss."**

**Gumshoe: Uhm... Well, we've had more than 23 cases, pal. Right?  
**

**[[Gant continues clapping]]**

* * *

**Dahlia: That went well.**

**Mia: justice has a point, why does Phoenix keep stealing arguments?**

**[[Gant continues clapping]]**

**Dahlia: He's going to die of clapping.**

**Afiction: Coffee break?**

**[[The girls agree then leave the room]]**

**...**

**[[With Afiction]]**

* * *

*****AFTER THE COFFEE BREAK*****

* * *

**Phoenix: So, are the girls ready to have the debate?**

**Afiction: Does it look like they're not?**

**Klavier: Yes.**

**[[The girls look at Klavier]]**

**Afiction: Trucy, how many packs of obnoxious pills are in the kitchen?**

**[[Trucy goes to the kitchen]]**

**Trucy: 4 more.**

**...**

**Pearl: Debate?**

* * *

**Debate**

**Pro: Girls**

**Argument**

**15 minutes speak**

**Dahlia: You know. All we need to do is get Afiction's friend here in front of Klavier.**

**[[Afiction get's her friend]]**

**K.1022: What am I doing here?**

**Afiction: Close your eyes, and don't open them until I say so.**

**K.1022: Okaaaaaaaayyy...**

**[[Afiction makes Klavier stand in front of K.1022]]**

**Afiction: Open up.  
**

**K.1022: It's... Klavier Gavin.  
**

**[[Klavier plays 'Guilty Love']]**

**[[K.1022's eyes widen then starts to panic]]**

**K.1022: SOSFKG!**

**[[K.1022 runs away]]**

**...**

**Thalassa: We rest our case.**

* * *

**[[The boys just stand there.]]**

**...**

**Dahlia: Bye now.**

**[[The girls together with Afiction, leave]]**

* * *

**Please review and tell us who proved their point!**

**Thank you!**

**Oh yeah, tell us, should there be a rebuttal in the next debate?**

**Please review!**


	3. Disturbing

**Hey again! Thanks for the review(s), but I only got notifications of them in my E-mail and not in ... But that's okay!**

**Anyway, for that debate-topic request Rufioh Nitram, I'd have to think about that; but it'll probably be Topic-pick No. 1. But since Pearl wanted Topic 3 for Debate No. 3, we'll have to do it. But Franziska will be here, don't worry.  
**

**Oh yeah, before I forget, Dahlia and Apollo will not be speakers for this debate.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ace Attorney. Capcom does.**

**Now for the winnings: Girls win!*  
**

**P.S. Again, if I do something wrong but I don't notice, please PM me or something!**

**P.P.S. Because today is Sunday for me, I won't be able to update 'till this Friday or Saturday! (August 1 and 2 respectively)**

**P.P.P.S. *When my friend said 'SOSFKG', she meant this: 'Save Our Souls From Klavier Gavin!' We do that when one of us starts humming 'Guilty Love' 'cause it's stuck in our heads, and... yeah.**

**Please review, give me some ideas! I'll give you credit the next I update! :) **

**Thank you!**

* * *

**Phoenix: Well that was... Swell.**

**Afiction: Uhuh. **

**[[silence]]**

**Trucy: So, am I going to say who the speakers are for this debate?**

**Afiction: Fire away, Trucy.**

**Trucy: The speakers for this debate are Me, Franziska, Kay, Maya, Mia, Godot, Kristoph, Gant, Edgeworth and Gumshoe!**

**Phoenix: Wait, I'm not a speaker? Apollo's not a speaker? Dahlia's not a speaker? WHAT'S HAPPENING!?**

**Afiction: You'll know why when Trucy says the topic. Trucy, if you will?  
**

**Trucy: The topic for this debate will be "Is the pairing ApolloxDahlia disturbing?"**

**[[Phoenix and Trucy stare at Afiction]]**

**Afiction: I'm evil, aren't I?**

**[[They continue to stare]]**

**Afiction: Questions?**

**...**

**Afiction: Good. I'm gonna tell the others now.**

**[[Both Wright's continue to stare]]**

* * *

**[[Afiction comes in with the rest of the speakers]]**

**Franziska: I cannot believe I'm doing this.**

**Kristoph: Does it look like I want to?**

**Afiction: Look at the bright side, neither Apollo nor Phoenix are speakers.**

**Kristoph: I don't think Godot here want's to do it.  
**

**[[Everyone looks at Godot]]**

**...**

**Maya: He's about to crush his coffee cup.**

**...**

**Maya: Again.**

**Edgeworth: What's the topic this time?**

**Afiction: Trucy, do you wanna..?**

**Trucy: Oh yay! You're here! **

**Afiction: Topic?**

**Trucy: Oh, yeah! The topic for this debate is a question! "Is the pairing ApolloxDahlia disturbing?"**

**[[Kristoph face palms]]**

**Godot: I see what you did there.**

**Afiction: Yeah. Anyway, since 40% of you know Apollo and 40% of you know Dahlia; no research will be needed.**

**Kay: What about the other 20%?**

**Afiction: You have one hour to investigate. Here.**

**[[Gives Gant and Kay her computer]]**

**Afiction: If Gant breaks that, he owes me a thousand dollars! If Kay breaks that, four 25 cents are all she has to pay.**

**Gant: Why must I pay 1,000 dollars?**

**Afiction: That computer costs my lifetime, which is equal to 45,000 pesos.**

**Gumshoe: 'Pesos'?**

**Afiction: The currency of the Philippines. ANYWAY!**

**[[Everyone covers their ears]]**

**Franziska: LOWER YOUR VOICE!**

**Afiction: Uhuh. Anyway, while Clapping guy and Kay research the history of parrot attorney and awesome red-haired killer, I'm gonna watch the movie* and see how much of a failure it is. You guys can do what you must.**

**[[Afiction leaves]]**

**...**

**Gumshoe: I still have the keys with me, pal. NOBODY MOVE!**

**[[Franziska face palmed]]**

**Gumshoe: Sorry, sir.**

_***CRACK!*  
**_

**Gumshoe: Eep! I'm sorry! I'm so so sorry!**

**Franziska: Hmph. Fool.**

* * *

*****ONE HOUR LATER*****

* * *

**Afiction: You two done?**

**[[Both of them say yes]]**

**Afiction: You'll be grouped by 'disturbing' and 'not disturbing'. So who thinks it's disturbing?  
**

**[[All the guys raise their hands]]**

**Afiction: Who thinks it's not disturbing?**

**[[All the girls raise their hands]]**

**Afiction: I am evil. Guys go first!**

**Trucy: Debate?**

* * *

**Debate**

**Pro: Disturbing**

**Argument**

**15 minute speak**

******Godot: Think about it, Hawthorne is dead, Justice is, well, _alive._ How can that not be disturbing?  
**

******[[Godot drinks his coffee]]**

****** Kristoph: Ms. Hawthorne is only a year older than me, and Justice is only 9 years older than Trucy. 33 years old and 22 years old; HOW CAN THAT NOT BE DISTURBING!?  
**

******[[Gant continues clapping]] **

******Edgeworth: Even if they are somehow connected to Wright, they'll NEVER get to know each other!  
**

******Gumshoe: I think I forgot to say that I don't know this Apollo Justice... Who is he, pal?**

_*******CRACK!***_

******Gumshoe: Eeeep! I'm sorry!**

* * *

******...**

******[[The girls facepalmed]]**

******Afiction: Coffee break, anyone?**

******[[The girls agree then leave the room with Afiction]]**

* * *

*********AFTER THE COFFEE BREAK*****

* * *

******Gant: Debate, anyone?**

******[[The girls glare at Gant]]**

******Afiction: Gimme the 45,000... NOW!**

* * *

******Debate**

******Pro: Not Disturbing**

******Argument**

******15 minute speak**

**********Trucy: From what I've heard about Dahlia from Daddy, she's a 'serial killer'... That or I mistook his case files for my doodle book with words... And read it.  
**

********** Franziska: I doubt Apollo Justice would ever fall in love with Dahlia Hawthorne. He's lucky he never watched her trial!  
**

********** Kay: From my research; Dahlia had committed about 5 crimes from 2012 to 2019. And Apollo would still be around 14 or so.  
**

**********Maya: All my arguments were stolen... (Hey, did anyone not notice that Apollo wears red and Dahlia has red hair?)  
**

**********Mia: WE JUST PROVED THE OPPOSITE OF WHAT WE WERE SUPPOSED TO! DID ANYONE NOT NOTICE THAT!?**

* * *

**********...**

**********Afiction: No offense, but I bet my whole Sylvanian set that the boys would win this debate.**

**********Mia: No offense taken.**

* * *

**********I am evil.**

**********Just think about the girl's argument as the rebuttal...**

**********Anyway, the idea about the topic for this debate came from my friend, K.1022.**

**********It was lunch time and both of us were reading the magazine that introduced me to Ace Attorney. Then both of us just started joking about all these weird pairings and coming up with ideas for a different fanfiction we were writing. That's when she said it. She said that one night she heard her brother singing this in his sleep: "Polly and Dollie sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" she said she recorded it but was caught. So while we were joking every 30 sseconds we'd sing that soooo...**

**********Please review, and thanks for reading!  
**


	4. Best Lawyer

**HELLO GOOD PEOPLE OF THE UNIVERSE!**

**Review replies:**

**To 'LunaTrinityDark' - No way! I am NOT adding Blackquil nor Cykes in my fanfic! NEVER IN MY LIFE! ... But good topic idea.**

**To 'RufiohNitram' - I thank you for reviewing my story! :) Technically, you were the first... Buuuuut... Thanks, anyway!**

**To 'L' - I hardly get you.**

**To 'blaziebla' - Yes, I am Filipino. So is LawFiction, but anyway, thank you for reading this! Do give me topics for the debates to come!**

**To 'LawFiction' - Meet me, Monday, August 5 2013, lunch... YOU'VE GOT SOME EXPLAINING TO DO, GAVIN!**

**To 'ElementLegend' - You're welcome, and sorry for the spoiler..(?) Thanks for following! :) First follow! FIST BUMP!  
**

**Winner: Boys. Who else?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ace Attorney. Capcom does.**

**Thanks, guys for reviewing this thing! :)**

**Also, every single lawyer in AA (not including DD) will NOT, I repeat NOT be speakers for this debate!**

**Please review!**

* * *

**[[Afiction stomps inside]]**

**Callisto: Finally. What took you long?**

**Afiction: K.1022 is having a barbeque-rush again.**

**[[Afiction pants]]**

**Trucy: I just noticed that not one lawyer is in this room.**

**Maya: Yeah. WHAT'S THE BIGGIE?!**

**Afiction: The biggie is the topic. Iris?**

**Iris: The topic is this "Each side will have to prove who is the best lawyer! Phoenix Wright, Miles Edgeworth or Apollo Justice"**

**[[Everyone looks at Afiction]]**

**Afiction: It was a request!**

**...**

**Afiction: Not really.**

**[[Callisto face palms]]**

**Trucy: So who's here right now?**

**Afiction: Pearl Fey, Maya Fey, Iris, Mimi Miney and Dahlia Hawthorne for Phoenix Wright side. **

**LawFiction: Callisto Yew, Kay Faraday, Ema Skye, Maggey Byrde and... That's it. **

**K.1022: And last; Trucy Wright, Vera Misham and Alita Tiala.**

**Afiction: Ya better, Kairi?**

**K.1022: Who's Kairi?**

**[[LawFiction facepalms]]**

**Afiction: YOU YA DING-DONG!**

**Callisto: ANYWAY!**

**Afiction: Shush!**

**Callisto: QUIET DOWN!**

**K.1022: BEEP! BOOP! BEEDOO! BEEP! BOP!**

**Afiction: OBJECTION! *points***

**...**

**[[silence]]**

**...**

**Afiction: DEBATE! NOW!**

**[[K.1022 hides behind Alita]]**

**Alita: Get off me.**

* * *

**Debate**

**Pro: Phoenix Wright**

**Argument**

**15 minute speak**

**Maya: Let's see... He's boss. He's awesome... And... Urm.. Cute?**

**Pearl: I KNEW IT! MR. NICK IS MYSTIC MAYA'S SPECIAL SOMEONE! He's nice!**

**Iris: Uhm...**

**Mimi: ... The truth is all he finds... WHY AM I HERE?! AREN'T I THE BAD GUY?!**

**Dahlia: Thisis gonna be a loooooong day. He's still naive.. In a good way.**

* * *

**[[Alita, Afiction and LawFiction face palm]]  
**

**LawFiction: Are you on their side?**

**Afiction: Honestly, I find all of them awesome.**

**LawFiction: Okay.**

**[[silence]]**

**K.1022: Hey guys.**

**LawFiction: Better, Kairi?**

**K.1022: Who's Kairi?**

**Afiction: YOU YA DING-DONG!**

**[[K.1022 hides behind Alita]]**

**Alita: GET OFF ME!**

**Trucy: Coffee break?**

* * *

*****AFTER THE COFFEE BREAK*****

* * *

**Afiction: Is the 'Edgeworth' side ready?**

**LawFiction: Pretty much.**

**Kay: Alright!**

* * *

**Debate**

**Pro: Miles Edgeworth**

**Argument**

**15 minute speak**

******Callisto Yew: Why am I here? He's good. That's all.  
**

******Kay Faraday: Let's see... He's really awesome at solving crime... Aaaaaaaaaand...  
**

******Ema Skye: Simmerous. Awesome. Period.  
**

* * *

******...**

******Trucy: Wasn't Ms. Byrde supposed to be here?**

******Afiction: Who cares? Next side.**

******K.1022: Beeeeep. Bop. Boop. Beedoo. Bop. Beep.**

******Afiction: Last time I'm going to ask... ARE YOU BETTER?!**

******K.1022: Yes.  
**

******Afiction: What's my favorite food?**

******K.1022: Mushrooms.**

******LawFiction: She's better.**

* * *

******Debate**

******Pro: Apollo Justice**

******Argument**

******15 minute speak**

**********Trucy Wright: Let's see... He's awesome. He's amusing... *murmer*murmer*  
**

**********Vera Misham: Urm... Wh-what Ms. Maya Fey said.  
**

**********Alita Tiala: Aren't I the bad guy?  
**

* * *

**********LawFiction: ... So how are we going to do the rebuttal?**

**********Afiction: Simple.**

**********[[Afiction takes 14 loaded water guns]]**

**********Afiction: Water fight. *smirks*  
**

**********K.1022: Dude! You're freaking me out!**

**********Mimi: Wait a moment, this is a _debate_! How is a rebuttal a water fight?! With WATER GUNS for KIDS no less!**

**********Afiction: One, Annika, Kairi, and I are only 11 years old; so we're still kids. Two, I love water fights. Three, I'm the person who started this debate thing, therefore, my rules! Different kinds of rebuttals every debate.**

**********[[Afiction 'shoots' Mimi waith her water gun]]**

**********Afiction: Comprendo?**

**********Mimi: Yes.**

**********[[K.1022 and LawFiction gives everyone water guns]]**

**********Maya: LET'S DO THIS!**

* * *

**********Debate  
**

**********Rebuttal**

**********30 minutes**

**********Afiction: FIRE!**

**********[[The rebuttal begins]]**

* * *

**********Meanwhile...**

* * *

**********Apollo: ... What are we doing here, again?**

**********Edgeworth: How am I supposed to know?**

**********Franziska: ...**

**********...**

**********Phoenix: Oh, hi Franziska. I thought the debate was all gir-  
**

_***********CRACK!***_

**********Phoenix: OW! I'm sorry!  
**

**********Franziska: FOOLISHLY FOOLISH FOOL WHO FOOLISHLY-**

**********Edgeworth: Please, Franziska, for everyone's sake, quiet down.**

**********Franziska: Hmph.**

**********Klavier: Oh! You were locked here too?! How come no one told me?!**

**********Apollo: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**********[[Apollo faints]]**

**********...**

**********Phoenix: Oh boy ...**

**********Klavier: Is he okay?**

**********Kristoph: No.**

**********Phoenix: Oops! Gotta go clean the toilet! BYE!**

**********[[Phoenix runs to the bathroom]]**

**********...**

**********Edgeworth: He's lucky.**

**********Franziska: This is going to be a looooong day.**

**********Kristoph: Why are all the non-lawyers not locked up?**

**********Edgeworth: HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW?!**

**********Franziska: Fool, for everyone's sake, quiet down.**

**********Cykes: Oh, hey guys.**

**********[[Everyone asks:]]**

**********WHO THE HECK ARE YOU?**

**********Cykes: ...**

**********Franziska: GET OUTTA HERE!**

**********Cykes: Alright, alright! *leaves***

**********...**

**********[[Apollo wakes up]]**

**********Apollo: Is he gone?  
**

**********Klavier: Hello, there Herr-**

**********Apollo: GOTTA CLEAN THE TOILET! BYE BYE!**

**********[[Apollo runs to the bathroom where Phoenix is]]**

**********...**

**********Franziska: A long day indeed.**

* * *

**********I am sooooooo evil! :)**

**********When I was writing the part where Apollo screams 'NOOOOOOO' and faints, the cornered theme "Casting Magic" from AA versus PL was playing and it fit so well! *fangirl scream***

**********Please review!**

**********-A**


	5. Bluff, Bracelet, or Logic?

**HELLO AGAIN, AND I AM BACK! How are you guys?**

**Anyway, I got notifications on my email, I suppose 5 reviews is enough, so I decided to update!**

**REVIEW REPLIES!**

**To 'ElementLegend' - Oh, okay. Thanks, anyway! :)**

**To 'LawFiction' - I'm not dumb, Gavin. Besides, that was your fault, you were giving yourself away! TAKE THAT!**

**To 'blaziebla' - I was lying at that part, again, I AM NOT THAT DUMB! P.S. Those were only their nick names... Bahaha. 'Nick'. GEDDIT?!**

**To 'Toilet' - Haha! Glad you like it! :) Expect more 'clean-the-toilet' moments!**

**To 'Rufioh Nitram' - One, they're not going to win. Two, Franziska says 'no' because the riding crop is mine, now. Explanations given later.**

**Winner: TIE! No one said who won. Please, next time, say who won.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ace Attorney, nor Ghost Trick, Capcom I really don't know who owns Skype...  
**

**Thanks for reviewing this thing!**

**P.S. I give up. I'm adding Cykes and Blackquil, but NOT AS SPEAKERS! You'll see later.**

**P.P.S. I locked Apollo and Dahlia up in the same room. MWUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**P.P.P.S. LawFiction, UPDATE YOUR STORY ALREADY, DARNIT!**

**Please review, favorite and/or follow if you liked it! :)**

_**Warning: Beware of Afiction's bad side... You really don't want to mess with her. Her temper just broke the bar.**_

* * *

**[[silence]]**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**[[Everyone is in the room except for LawFiction, Afiction, Apollo, and Dahlia]]**

**...**

**Trucy: Where are they?**

**[[LawFiction comes in]]**

**LawFiction: Hey guys. Sorry if I'm late.**

**Phoenix: It's 9:00 PM! Isn't it a school night for you?!  
**

**LawFiction: I KNOW! I KNOW! But school's suspended, so we're fine.  
**

**Klavier: What happened to Afiction? And Herr forehead and miss Hawthorne?**

**LawFiction: I have a recorded note of Afiction right here!**

**[[LawFiction shows the voice recorder]]**

**LawFiction: And I'm going to play it, now!**

**"Hey guys, this is Afiction. I bet some, or most, of you are wondering why I'm not there. I have some... personal things to do, so LawFiction will host the debate in my steed for the meantime (sadly). Anyway, I locked Apollo and Dahlia up in the same room just 'cause I can! Oh yeah, only K.1022 and Ema can use my computer, them and no-one else. If anyone not Kairi or Ema uses it, they owe me 5,000 dollars. If you do use it, 'Casting magic' will play and will bonk you on the head. Well, see ya at the next debate! Now I've gotta do some 'homework', so do svadania!"**

**...**

**Edgeworth: So what's the debate topic and who are the speakers?**

**K.1022: Oh, right. Speakers are Klavier Gavin, Maya Fey, Miles Edgeworth, Ema Skye, Judge, Kay Faraday, Damon Gant, and a bunch of random people.**

**Mimi: Does that count the stalker?**

**K.1022: Stalker?**

**Mimi: The guy who pretends to be the director of a clinic, but he's actually a patient... That guy.**

**K.1022: Oh! No, Afiction kicked him out... Literally. **

**[[everyone stares at her]]**

**LawFiction: She should be kicking Blackquil now...**

**...**

**Phoenix: I don't hear any-**

**GET OUTTA MY LIFE BLACKQUIL!**

**OW! OW! OW! STOP HITTING ME!**

**GET OUTTA MY LIFE AND I'LL STOP!**

**...**

**Phoenix: He's getting beaten up by a kid?**

**K.1022: No, seriously, if you mess with her, you're going to die shorter than Sissel can save a life!**

**Trucy: Who?**

**LawFiction: Never mind. Topic will be "Will Apollo look good in flat hair?" Done by yours truly!  
**

**K.1022: Who says no he won't look good?**

**[[Everyone raises their hands]]**

**LawFiction: Alright, back-up topic, "What is the best lawyer skill? Bluff/Psyche Locks, Bracelet, or Logic?" requested by 'LunaTrinityDark'.  
**

**...**

**K.1022: Questions?**

**...**

**K.1022: None; good!**

**DIE ATHENA CYKES! DIE!**

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEK! SPARE MEEEE! **

**NEVER!**

**Phoenix: Afiction sounds like she's having fun.**

_***BOOM!***_

_***CRASH!***_

**Edgeworth: So... How are we going to do this? Justice is locked up, thanks to Afiction.  
**

**LawFiction: Oh, she set up a camera, an old computer with Skype in it in case we do this topic.**

**Maya: Where does she get these ideas?**

**LawFiction: Both of her parents are lawyers.**

**...**

**K.1022: DEBATE TIME!**

* * *

**Debate**

**Pro: Bluffing/Psyche Locks**

**Argument**

**15 minute speak**

**...**

**Maya: I honestly don't know how to do this...**

**Ema: Alright, how many people prefer this skill?!**

**[[37 people raise their hand(s)]]**

* * *

**K.1022: 37 people prefer bluffing and/or psyche locks.**

**[[K.1022 writes it down]]**

**K.1022: Bracelet side?**

* * *

**Debate**

**Pro: Bracelet**

**Argument**

**15 minute speak**

**[[K.1022 turns on Skype]]**

**?: Hey, wait, why is thing on?**

**LawFiction: Oh, hey there, Apollo!**

**Apollo: Why is it?! I'm trying to break out of this room!**

**K.1022: Yeah, yeah. Anyway, raise your hand if you approve!**

**Ema: Who thinks bracelet skill is better?!**

**[[24 people raise their hands... including Apollo]]**

**K.1022: 24 people this time, eh?**

**LawFiction: Thanks, bye!**

**Dahlia: I found a crowbar, a wrench, and a lamp.**

**Apollo: Wait, what?**

**[[K.1022 turns the computer off]]**

* * *

**[[K.1022 writes the 'votes' down]]**

**LawFiction: Next?**

**WHY THE WORLD ARE YOU BACK IN HERE!?**

**Well, I, uhm..**

**GET OUT!**

_***KICK!***_

_***CRASH!***_

**So, can I leave now?**

**Will you get out of my life?**

**Well, technically, Dual Destinies is going to be released next year or something. And-**

**STINKIN' CYKES, GET OUT!**

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!**

**LawFiction: Coffee break.**

* * *

*****AFTER THE COFFEE BREAK*****

* * *

**K.1022: Dee-ba-tey!**

* * *

**Debate**

**Pro: Logic/Logic Chess**

**Argument**

**15 minute speak**

**Ema: Alright, so-**

_***CRASH!***_

_**...**_

**[[Apollo and Dahlia come in]]**

**Apollo: WE ESCAPED!**

**Phoenix: Escaped? You were only locked up for 30 minuets. **

**Dahlia: Half and hour, Phoenix, HALF AN HOUR! It's already 10 o'clock!**

**...**

**Phoenix: Who cares? *laughs***

**[[Everyone face palms]]**

**Ema: Anyway, who goes for Logic?**

**[[Dahlia, and 3 more people raise their hand]]**

**Edgeworth: WHAT?!**

**?: Hey, I raised my hand.**

**Phoenix: Who-?**

**[[Everyone sees Afiction with messy hair, a red scar-ish thing on her finger, holding a _shovel_]]**

**Afiction: Hey, guys! *waves hand* School's suspended.**

**...**

**Edgeworth: Why are you holding a shovel?**

**Afiction: I had to hit Blackquil, like, 30 times with this thing. The 'doctor' about 50, and Cykes 45.**

**...**

**K.1022: Did you have fun?**

**[[Afiction smirks]]**

**[[K.1022 hides behind Dahlia]]**

**Dahlia: Get off me.**

* * *

**[[K.1022 writes down everything]]**

**LawFiction: Now, all we need are the votes from the viewers, then we'll see which skill get's the point!**

**Phoenix: You know, this isn't much of a debate.**

**K.1022: Who cares? I'm enjoying it.**

**[[Everyone agrees]]**

* * *

**Well, that's the end of it!**

**As for the debate, yeah, Nick is wright (GEDDIT!?), this wasn't much of a debate.**

**As for that wound on my finger part, sometime today, I got a scar-ish thing on my left pointer finger (Read: Pointer Finger) and yeah.**

**Please, tell us which side you're on!**

**Review, please!**

**P.S. Also, add some topic ideas, if you must, I'm running out of ideas.**

**Thanksies!**

**-A**


	6. Platonic Pairings

**HI AGAIN GOOD PEOPLE OF THE UNIVERSE! :) I'm so happy because it's SUSPENDED and I'm listening to GHOST TRICK and Cykes is dead! I'm joking, she's not, but Honestly, she's the worst lawyer ever! **

**REVIEW REPLIES!**

**To 'ElemntLegend' - Hmmm... Good idea.**

**To 'RufiohNitram' - Okay!**

**To 'blaziebla' - Who's "CR-S01"? But fine, I'll spare Blackquil... For 5 chapters. Cykes will be whacked with a shovel? Hope so. IAMSOEVIL!**

**To 'LuneTrinityDark' - Thanks for the topics! (Are you a Phantom Detective? By that, I mean do you play/know Ghost Trick: Phantom Detective. Just Asking) **

**To 'LawFiction' - Yes, I locked them up myself. No, I did not forget the Emotion Mat-something something. I left it out because CYKES IS DEAD MEAT AND WHEN THAT HAPPENS, I'LL SUE CAPCOM!**

**Winner: Bluff/Psyche Locks! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ace Attorney, Capcom does... If I did, DUAL DESTINIES WILL NEVER HAPPEN! NEVERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!**

**Thanks for reviewing!**

**P.S. LawFiction, UPDATE YOUR STORY! COME ON!**

**P.P.S. Luna, your topic may be used in Chappy 7!**

**P.P.P.S. I'm planning on creating two more AA fanfics, a what-if/AU fanfic and a crossover(?) fanfiction; so I'm setting up a poll in my account, do check it out! Thanks! :)**

**Please review, favorite and/or follow if you liked it! :)**

* * *

**Dahlia: No one's locked up.. Right?**

**Gant: Nope. No one.**

**Trucy: Thank goodness!**

**[[K.1022 stares into space]]**

**Apollo: Wait, what happened to LawFiction?**

**?: I locked her up.**

**Ema: Seriously?**

**Afiction: She and Klavier Gavin share one thing in common. They have an annoying habit of being annoying.**

**Klavier: Ouch! That hurt, fraulein!**

**Afiction: A have a name, and I told the truth.**

**Klavier: Why; do you ha-**

**[[Afction takes her shovel (the same one she used on Cykes)]]**

**Afiction: Keep quiet, or you're going to be whacked just like Cykes.**

**Dahlia: Is that her only name?**

**Apollo: I think her name is Athena Cy-**

_***WHACK!***_

**Apollo: OW! What was that for!?**

**Afiction: That was for mentioning her first name!**

**K.1022: Dude. I know you hate her, but chill a little.**

**[[Afiction holds up her water jug]]**

**Afiction: ... Waterjug, meet K.1022; K.1022, meet Waterjug. Oh, what's that? Waterjug actually likes you! GIVE IT A HUG!**

**K.1022: Eeeek! GET AWAY FROM MEEEEEEEEEE!**

**[[K.1022 runs away]]**

**[[Everyone stares at Afiction]]**

**Afiction: ThespeakerswillbeMaya,Gumshoe,Trucy,Gant,Dahlia,Ap ollo,Klavier,KayandPearlThetopicwillbe"Whichplaton icpairingisthebest?"**

**[[Everyone stares at her]]**

**Maya: Uhm...**

* * *

**Which platonic pairing is the best? Phoenix/Miles, Miles/Franziska, or Phoenix/Franziska?**

* * *

**Maya: What happened to you?**

**Afiction: ... Nothing. Anyway, for this debate, there will be three sides. And this time, again, an investigation must be done.**

**Gumshoe: How is that?**

**Afiction: All of you need to find any kind of computer, read fanfictions concerning the pairings Phoenix/Miles, Miles/Franziska, or Phoenix/Franziska. Pearl, do you know how to use a computer?**

**Pearl: Uhm... No, no I don't.**

**Afiction: Maya can help you. Research time starts now!**

* * *

*****ONE DAY LATER*****

* * *

**Maya: Well... We're done. Debate time?**

**Afiction: First, three people for every group.**

* * *

**Pearl, Apollo, and Trucy will be in "Phoenix/Franziska"**

**Kay, Maya, and Gumshoe will be in "Miles/Franziska"**

**Klavier, (dare I say it) Dahlia, and Gant will be in "Phoenix/Miles"**

* * *

**Afiction: DEBATE TIME!**

**[[Everyone covers their ears and says:]]**

**LOWER YOUR VOICE!**

* * *

**Debate**

**Pro: Phoenix/Miles**

**Argument**

**15 minute speak**

**...**

**Dahlia: How did I get hauled into this situation? If you want me to speak, they look more like brothers. Period.**

**[[Gant claps]]**

**Klavier: ...**

* * *

**Maya: You guys still have 14 minutes on the clock!**

**Afiction: Whatever, the sooner we can get this done. NEXT!**

* * *

**Debate**

**Pro: Miles/Franziska**

**Argument**

**15 minute speak**

**Kay: Well, I remember sometime in the Smuggling Ring case in the Embassy, Franziska called Mr. Edgeworth.. ****_cute._**

**Maya: Same with Kay, also, from all the fanfictions I've read, it seems that their *ahem* ****_love _****started around 2004 or something.. I don't know.**

**Gumshoe: Yeah.. I think I heard Ms. von Karma say that in the embassy!**

* * *

**Afiction: And BOOM you've got 7 minutes left!**

**Trucy: Can we get a coffee break?**

**Afiction: Yeah.. Come on, let's go.**

* * *

*****AFTER THE COFFEE BREAK*****

* * *

**Afiction: You guys ready?**

**Pearls: Ready!**

* * *

**Debate**

**Pro: Phoenix/Franziska**

**Argument**

**15 minute speak**

**Pearl: Well, uhm... What does platonic mean? I'm sorry!**

**Trucy: (Poor Pearl..) Well, daddy hardly mentioned his cases, not even the people he knew... But I still need a mommy!**

**Apollo: How did I get into this situation!?**

* * *

**Afiction: That's cool.**

**Maya: What is?**

**Afiction: Look at the ceiling.**

**[[Maya looks up]]**

**Maya: Hey, there's a white light!**

**Afiction: Coming from my necklace! Probably a reflection or something..**

**Apollo: ... **

**[[Apollo sees her necklace]]**

**...**

**[[Apollo looks at his bracelet]]**

**Apollo: WHAT IN THE WORLD!?**

**Afiction: What?**

**[[Apollo faints]]**

* * *

**Clues: Both are gold. Necklace and bracelet.**

**Please review! :)**

**-A**


	7. Topics, I need

**Hi again! I posted a poll in my account, please CHECK IT OUT!**

**Here's the chappy you've been waiting for! (Right? It's been a week, right, Wright? BAHA!)**

**Review replies!**

**To 'LunaTrinityDark' - No, not Thalassa's necklace... MINE! I HAVE A GOLDEN NECKLACE!**

**To 'ElementLegend' - Agree.**

**To 'thegentlemantheif66' - Thanks! Please review more, favorite and/or follow! (If, you know, if you liked it.)**

**To 'LawFiction' - Fine. It's ****_were _****not ****_we're_****, because if it's the latter, then that means ****_we are. _****Phoenix, Apollo, and I locked ya. **

**To 'Toilet' - O.o Okaaaaaaay...**

**To 'Rufioh Nitram' - Okaaaaaayyy... Yes, you will/may be in the next chappy, until you answer my question: ARE YOU FILIPINO?**

**To 'blaziebla' - I don't read the history of characters I honestly hate (no offense), if I do, then that means I'm going to criticize them! :) **

**Winner: P/M-1 M/F-2 P/F-1 = MILES/FRANZISKA WINS!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ace Attorney. Capcom does.**

**Thanks for reviewing!**

**P.S. I posted a poll in my account, please CHECK IT OUT!**

**P.P.S. Does anyone know how to make a cover image for a story... on the story?**

**P.P.P.S. WHO WANTS TO APPEAR IN THIS FANFICTION!? TELL ME IN A REVIEW!**

**Please review, follow or favorite! (If ya liked it) Thanks! :)**

* * *

**. . .**

**Trucy: So...**

_***BAM!***_

**Afiction: HELLO GOOD PEOPLE OF THE UNIVERSE!**

**Apollo: Where have you been?**

**Trucy: Why do you have orange juice?**

**Dahlia: And why are you in uniform?**

**Afiction: DON'T ASK!**

**Dahlia: Fine, why are you screaming?**

**Afiction: I had to spend *pant* 3 hours *pant* with no water!**

**Apollo: And?**

**Afiction: . . . **

**[[Afiction sprays Apollo]]**

**Apollo: WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?**

**Afiction: STOP ASKING QUESTIONS!**

**...**

**Phoenix: What's going on?**

***squirt***

* * *

**Afiction: And I am back!**

**Trucy: Is LawFiction still locked up?**

**Afiction: No. She broke out... **

**Phoenix: Darnit.**

**Trucy: K.1022?**

**Afiction: I never locked her up.**

**Apollo: Oh, right.**

**Dahlia: What about the debate?**

**Afiction: Yeah... I don't have a topic.**

**. . .**

**[[Everyone says:]]**

**WHAT?!**

**Afiction: It's not MY fault they didn't give me a topic!**

**Apollo: Then make one! NOW!**

**Afiction: I come up with really dumb ideas!**

**Dahlia: Like?**

**Afiction: Like 'Can I kill Athena Cykes?'**

**. . .**

**Apollo: (That is dumb)**

**Afiction: SEE!**

**Trucy: So...**

**Afiction: ...**

**Apollo: ...**

**Dahlia: ...**

**Phoenix: ...**

**Afiction: Can I play the 'Objection!' theme in Dual Destinies?**

**Phoenix: Which one?**

**Afiction: Both.**

**Dahlia: I'm going to look at all the reviews now.**

**[[Dahlia leaves]]**

**. . .**

**[[Silence]]**

* * *

**Dahlia: Nothing.**

**Afiction: Nothing? NO TOPICS!?**

**Dahlia: Pretty much.**

**Afiction: ARE YOU SERIOUS!?**

**Dahlia: You want me to shove this on your face?**

**Afiction: GANT! GIMME THE FORTY-FIVE THOUSAND DOLLARS!**

**Gant: Fine.**

* * *

**Afiction: GIMME TOPICS! PLEASE! I AM DESPERATE!**

**Apollo: Why not a specific way of reviewing?**

**Afiction: SALAMAT**

**Apollo: Huh?**

**Afiction: Nothing.**

* * *

**Way of reviewing:**

* * *

**Topic**

**What was bad/what you liked aboot the chappy**

**Who should be in the next chapter. Must be 10 Ace Attorney characters. Major only.**

**What you wanna say.**

* * *

**THAT IS ALL!**

**Please review and use the method of reviewing for.. a long time... Please... You want chappies, first gimme topics.**

**Bye!**

**-A**


	8. The Scariest Ace Attorney, Debate

**Hey there! :)**

**Well, this story has reached 1,078 views and 4o something reviews! Thanks, guys! And because there are 3 new viewers, I've decided to make a new chappy! (It's suspended... Again. I wonder how the week will go?)**

**Anyway, after the last chapter, I got some pretty good topics, and they'll probably be used in later chapters!**

**REVIEW REPLIES**

**To 'AJ the human' - Thanks for the topic! ^_^ It'll be used in Chapter 10 (little spoiler there).**

**To 'ElementLegend' - That topic... Shall be used! (I'm probably the death of most of the lawyers in AA... Especially Cykes)**

**To 'Rufioh Nitram' - Well, that's a wee little bit too much info there, but thanks! You shall appear in this story alongside Toilet! (Loving the scenario you made!)**

**To 'Toilet' - No, I really love the 'Does Nick still clean toilets?' bit! HONESTLY, CAPCOM! Oh, you will be in this chappy ranting aboot, you guessed it, TOILETS!**

**To 'StarLight' - Thank you! ^_^ If you're making a debate, go ahead! I'm okay!**

**To 'LawFiction' - Oh, that? We didn't do it on purpose. And I told Nick and Apollo to lock whatever rooms were unlocked. Why Phoenix said 'Darnit' was because there are, like... tons of rooms soooooooo... PEOPLE WHO AREN'T LAWFICTION WHO READ THIS! DO NOT ASK! (But really, this isn't real. Don't take any of this seriously! GEEZ)  
**

**Winner: Uh... There wasn't a debate yesterday; so... EVERYONE WINS! Lol.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ace Attorney, Capcom does. If I did... ATHENA CYKES = NEVER-MAYA FEY = SHE'S BACK!**

**P.S. The following non-AA characters who will be appearing are: Afiction, LawFiction, K.1022, Rufioh Nitram, and Toilet! (Woah. 5! NEW RECORD!)**

**P.P.S. Yes, Blackquil shall be spared. No, I'm spelling his name wrong on purpose.**

**P.P.S. Who wants to appear in the next chappy: Yes = type 'GOTCHA!' in your review. No = then don't type anything.**

**Please review, follow or favorite! (If ya liked it) Thanks! :)**

* * *

**. . .**

**Afiction: Hey guys!**

**Maya: Oh, hi. Where have you been?**

**LawFiction: Oh, we were just getting two of our viewers into the building.**

**. . .**

**Phoenix: Why?**

**K.1022: Well, they requested it!**

**Alita: And who are they, exactly?**

**Afiction: Guess!**

**Apollo: Is it... 'blaziebla'?**

**Afiction: Nope.**

**Trucy: How about... 'AJ the human'?**

**LawFiction: Guess again!**

**Klavier: Uhm... 'thegentlemanthief66'?**

**K.1022: No. Give up?**

**[[They all say:]]**

**YES!**

**Afiction: The two viewers are Rufioh Nitram and Toilet!**

**Phoenix: 'Toilet'? 'Rufioh Nitram'?**

**LawFiction: Oh, here they are.**

**[[Toilet comes in]]**

**Toilet: Hello!**

**Apollo: Uh.. Hi?**

**Afiction: You okay?**

**Apollo: I AM FINE! Wait, what?**

**Afiction: BAHA~!**

**Rufioh: Hey guys!**

**Apollo: Who's she?**

**Rufioh: I'm the random person who asked to be in the debate! **

**Edgeworth: Why is your name 'Rufioh'?**

**Rufioh: Uhhh... I'm a Homestuck fan. OH. MY. GOSH. Miles Edgeworth is in front of me!**

**Afiction: Yes, Rufioh. He is in front of you.**

**Rufioh: 0 _ 0 OH MY GOSH!**

**Afiction: Edgeworth, you might want to start running around the room.**

**Phoenix: So, when's the debate topic coming up?**

**Toilet: The debate topic is "Who is the scariest person in Ace Attorney?"**

**Phoenix: You've gotta be kidding me.**

**Toilet: I'm not.**

**. . .**

**[[Alita turns to Afiction]]**

**Alita: You can't be serious.**

**Afiction: I am serious.**

**. . .**

**Alita: CURSE YOU, AFICTION**

**Afiction: BAHA~!**

* * *

**Topic "Who is the scariest person in Ace Attorney?"**

**Choices (one from each game) "Damon Gant, Dahlia Hawthorne, or Kristoph Gavin"**

**Phoenix Wright, Miles Edgeworth, and Dick Gumshoe will be in "Damon Gant" side**

**Maya Fey, and (dare I say it) Apollo Justice will be in "Dahlia Hawthorne" side**

**Alita Tiala, Trucy Wright, and Klavier Gavin will be in "Kristoph Gavin" side.**

* * *

**. . .**

**Toilet: There are only 8 speakers?**

**Afiction: . . . There are? ... OH! RIGHT!**

**[[Alita facepalms]]  
**

**Phoenix: Can we get to the debate now?**

**Rufioh: Alright!**

* * *

**Debate**

**Pro: Damon Gant**

**Argument**

**15 minute speak**

**Phoenix Wright: HE STARES INTO YOUR SOUL!**

**Miles Edgeworth: Well, if you look back at what he did in SL-9, he IS pretty scary.**

**Dick Gumshoe: They both stole my arguments... *sniff***

* * *

**Toilet: At least Franziska isn't in the room.**

**LawFiction: Wait, if you said that Phoenix and Apollo lock whatever room is unlocked...**

**Apollo: Oh no.**

**Rufioh: Her room was unlocked, wasn't it?**

**Phoenix: . . . Oops.**

**Afiction: Yup.. We're all dead.**

**K.1022: ALRIGHT, PEOPLE! LET'S GET THIS DEBATE DONE! Then we'll evacuate before she breaks out.**

**Afiction: Troll. NEXT!**

* * *

**Debate**

**Pro: Dahlia Hawthorne**

**Argument**

**15 minute speak**

**Maya Fey: Well, her Japanese pseudonym, _Satoko Mukui_, literally means 'a vengeful foster child'. And, it's pretty scary what she's capable of.**

**Apollo Justice: About her first name, _Dahlia_, in flowers; the Dahlia flower can ****represent elegance, eloquence and dignity. However, it can also represent instability. That explains the crimes she did... Equal to scary!**

* * *

**Afiction: Good argument.**

**Rufioh: HOLD IT! Where's Dahlia?**

**. . .**

**[[Everyone looks at Apollo and Phoenix]]**

**Phoenix: Urm... I don't know.**

**[[from a distance]]**

**ALRIGHT! SOMEONE TELL ME WHY I'M LOCKED UP!**

**Afiction: No time for coffee break, guys! Hurry up with your argument!**

**K.1022: What about Kristoph?**

**. . .**

**Apollo: I think I remember Mr. Wright locking his door. Where should it be?**

**Afiction: The last door at the end of the hall, to your left.**

**. . .**

**Apollo: Yup, Mr. Wright definitely locked him up. **

**Toilet: Uh oh...**

**K.1022: What about Gant?**

**Apollo: Where is he?**

**LawFiction: First door to the right. Closest to the debate room.**

**. . .**

**Rufioh: DEBATE! WE NEED TO HURRY!**

* * *

**Debate**

**Pro: Kristoph Gavin**

**Argument**

**15 minute speak**

**Alita Tiala: _Garyuu_, his last name in Japanese, means 'dragon's fang' or/and 'self taught man'. And his twitch is just right for him and his motives.**

**Trucy Wright: Think about it! A man. Wearing NAIL POLISH! It's scary!**

**Klavier Gavin: . . . I'm going to get to the evacuation car now.**

**[[Klavier runs to the car]]**

* * *

**Afiction: ALRIGHT, PEOPLE! The rebuttal will be held in the car! EVERYONE TAKE WHATEVER YOU HAVE WITH YOU RIGHT NOW AND GET TO THE CAR!**

**[[Franziska breaks out]]**

**FOOLS!**

**K.1022: CAR!**

* * *

**Well, I can't do the car part yet, so this chapter will have a 2nd part, I'll write it now.**

**Anyway, Franziska breaks out of her locked room (don't ask me how), and you know her temper. I mean, who want's to be whipped their whole life!?  
**

**So, here's a little spoiler for you. If you don't wanna be spoiled, don't read this part.**

_**Franziska breaks out of her room, so Afiction, LawFiction, K.1022, Toilet, Rufioh Nitram, Apollo, Trucy, Phoenix, Edgeworth, Klavier, Alita, and Gumshoe get to the 'evacuation car' (which has 7 seats) and try to escape. Fortunately, they do. But Kristoph, Gant, and Dahlia break out, so the four take another car and chase after the 12 speakers. Who will win? Will we escape!? [[Afiction updated her status: SOMEONE! HELP US!]]**_

**Well, there ya go!**

**Please review!**

**-A.**


	9. The Scariest Ace Attorney, Rebuttal

**Well. This is weird.**

**I'm currently listening to Apollo's theme while writing this.. Should I just listen to Dahlia's theme? [[Checks how many times I've listened to it]] ... One hundred seventy-nine times? Nah, I'll stick with Objection instead.**

**Well, while writing that last part, Debate reached 1,090 views. WOO!**

**... I'm reading two fanfics, I'm listening to music, I'm watching TV, and I'm writing a story; ALL AT THE SAME TIME!**

**Well, here's the next part of Debate #8!**

**Review Reply!**

**To 'blaziebla' - Yu-Gi-Oh... That's it. Once I get beck to my relatives house, I'm gonna do an investigation of 'Yu-Gi-Oh'! Oh, sure. You'll probably appear.**

**To 'AJ the human' - Sorry, not now.**

**P.S. I'm sorry if I got your personalities wrong. I'm probably going to have to read some of your stories... If you do. Your stories will help me determine your personalities! Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ace Attorney, Capcom does... Yes, I know the name of the man behind Ace Attorney.**

**Well, here it is!**

* * *

*****IN THE CAR*****

**Afiction: Everyone here?**

**K.1022: Yes, but it's tight.**

**Afiction: That's what you get when you don't wanna stay in the front passenger seat.**

**Apollo: Why am ****_I _****on the drivers seat?**

**Afiction: I thought you can drive.**

**Apollo: I can't.**

**. . .**

**Afiction: Apollo, switch seats with Edgeworth.**

**[[[Edgeworth switches seats with Apollo]]**

**Afiction: Okay, Edgeworth! STEP ON IT!**

**[[from a distance]]**

**WRIGHT!**

**Toilet: Hurry up!**

**Edgeworth: Alright! Alright!**

**[[Edgeworth starts driving]]**

**Rufioh: Well, we're out. So what happens now?**

**Afiction: Well, the rebuttal should happen in the car, because if we stayed in the debate room; they'd kill us for sure.**

**...**

**Phoenix: Well, it's too tight over here for the rebuttal.**

**[[Afiction looks at the back]]**

**Afiction: Right. Well, since it's too cramped back there to do a rebuttal, the smaller ones will have to stay on the floor. Is there enough room?**

**[[Gumshoe looks at the seats]]**

**Gumshoe: There's enough space, pal.**

**LawFiction: Great! SO how do we do this?**

**[[Afiction looks at the back.. again]]**

* * *

**So, you might be wondering how everyone is seated, so since the car has seven seats, but there are twelve or thirteen of us; here's the order.**

**Oh, if the name is underlined, that means she is sitting on someone**

**If it's italic, then that means she's sitting on the floor. **

**Edgeworth, Afiction**

**Phoenix, ****Trucy****, Apollo, ****_Alita_****, Klavier, ****_Toilet_**

**Gumshoe, Lawfiction, Rufioh Nitram**

**[[In the trunk]] ****_K.1022_**** (I'M SORRY KAIRI!)**

* * *

**Afiction: Uh... We'll have the rebuttal once the rain kicks in. Kairi, do you see Franziska?**

**K.1022: Er.. She's seven cars away from us, but Dahlia, Kristoph, and Gant are with her.**

**Afiction: Well, it's traffic, so we can stay low for a while.**

**...**

**Toilet: Phoenix, do you still clean toilets, or did you stop when you adopted Trucy?**

**...**

**Phoenix: What?**

**Toilet: I said; DID YOU STOP CLEANING TOILETS WHEN YOU ADOPTED TRUCY!?**

**Trucy: Daddy cleans toilets? **

**Phoenix: ...**

**Trucy: Daddy, were you a plumber before you became a lawyer?**

**Apollo: Trucy, if Mr. Wright was a plumber before, we would know right away.**

**...**

**Trucy: Still.**

**Toilet: Capcom should've made your 'toilet cleaning hobby' continue in Dual Destinies.**

**Phoenix: Dual-what?**

**Toilet: Nothing!**

**...**

**Rufioh: Everyone believes you, Toilet. **

**Phoenix: Okaaaayyyy...**

**[[Rain starts to pour]]**

**Afiction: Rebuttal time!**

**K.1022: Wait, guys. Franziska is only one car away from us!**

**Edgeworth: It's traffic!**

**LawFiction: Wait!**

**[[LawFiction brings out an iPad]]**

**Afiction: You brought my iPad?**

**LawFiction: It was getting dark during debate time, so I just got your iPad.**

**...**

**Afiction: Don't worry, I won't lock you up. Can you check the traffic advisory?**

**LawFiction: Hold on. . . . Red.**

**Afiction: Check Twitter for rain announcements.**

**LawFiction: . . . Nothing yet.**

**Afiction: Alright, rebuttal time.**

**LawFiction: Well, one place just got suspended.**

**Afiction: I SAID REBUTTAL TIME!**

* * *

**Debate**

**Car**

**Rebuttal**

**30 minutes**

**(LawFiction will be giving updates every five minutes,**

**K.1022 will be telling us if Franziska is close, **

**and Toilet will be ranting about... well, toilets)**

**Apollo: So... How is Mr. Damon Gant scarier than Ms. Hawthorne?**

**Phoenix: HE STARES INTO YOUR SOUL!**

**Afiction: His stare can rival mine.**

**[[Afiction stares at Phoenix]]**

**Phoenix: PLEASE STOP!**

**Toilet: Do you still clean toilets?**

**Edgeworth: OBJECTION! Gant is scarier than Ms. Hawthorne. The proof would be Wright's fifth case.**

**Trucy: Ms. Hawthorne isn't scary, orange-suited-man isn't scary. IT'S MR. KRISTOPH GAVIN WHO'S SCARY!**

**K.1022: Mr. Edgeworth, we have to get farther. Franziska is catching up.**

**Edgeworth: On it.**

**LawFiction: Are you guys kidding!? Dahlia is definitely the scariest! Her scream is traumatizing!**

**[[The theme 'Trauma' (from Ghost Trick) plays]]**

**Afiction: Sorry. *turns off music***

**Gumshoe: Damon Gant is the scariest man, pal. Period.**

**Afiction: Whoops. We only have 20 seconds.**

**Edgeworth: That ends the rebuttal, then.**

**K.1022: FRANZISKA IS RIGHT BEHIND US!**

* * *

**Well. You've seen the rebuttal. Tell me who won, what you guys wanna see the next chap, and tell me if you wanna appear in the next one! Just type down what you wanna type down, choose what you want to type; but all will tell me that you wanna appear!**

**What will tell me that you wanna appear:**

**OBJECTION!**

**HOLD IT!**

**GOTCHA!**

**EUREKA!**

* * *

**Oh yeah, I'm currently writing a one-shot called reminiscence. But I think it'll have six chapters. (Check out ADRISAURUS in YouTube to find out why.)**

**Well, please review!**

**-A.**


	10. Hate the most

**Oh my polly.**

**It's flooded outside my village. One of the neighboring villages is already a city under water... I'm kinda scared. (How's it going, LuneTrinityDark? Flash floods or something?)**

***sigh* And tomorrow's a holiday... *sniff* Oh well..**

**Review Replies!**

**To 'Toilet' - Huh? Well, okay. Oh, so THAT's why I couldn't find you in fanfiction net! Well, if blaziebla is gonna be here, you might as well.**

**To 'Rufioh Nitram' - OBJECTION! You are going to be in this fiction! AGAIN!**

**To 'blaziebla' - Good topic. Uhuh. I see what you did there. You'll be in this fic. And it is RAINING SO HARD HERE!**

**Winner: TIE. Dahlia and Gant. Kristoph isn't scary; he's crazy. I mean, who has a breakdown like that!? XDD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ace Attorney, CAPCOM does. (If I did, I would rate Dual Destinies 'T' and not 'M'.. *sob*sniff*)**

**"It's raining. It's pouring. Udgey is snoring. He went to court, but bumped his head. Now he couldn't judge well in the morning!"**

**P.S. Someone... Please.. Help me! DUAL DESTINIES WILL BE RATED 'M'! (So says my brother. . . I-N-V-E-S-T-I-G-A-T-I-O-N!)**

**P.P.S. Can I whack Cykes with a shovel? Or should I make her stand on the stairs for 48 hours while playing Ghost Trick in German? Hmmm...**

**P.P.P.S. I probably won't be handling the debate right now...**

**(This is what happened after the last debate/chapter)**

_**We eventually worked things out with Franziska, Dahlia, Gant, and Kristoph.. But Franziska made me play Ghost Trick in Spanish... I am OK with that, buuuut... We got tuck in traffic, and it was flooded on the way back home; so we had to stay over-night in a hotel (Hey, I'm just typing down random ides from my head!). But, thankfully, LawFiction brought my iPad and I, for some reason, brought my computer. So we shall have the debate in the hotel! But blaziebla and ElementLegend were supposed to come.. How? I wonder how this will end? Hmmm...**_

**Please review!**

**ONLY FOR LAWFICTION: Hi, Zoe (still a nickname folks, still a nickname). You'll prolly be handling the debate for this chappy. But take it as a compliment! You'll see why.**

* * *

**[[LawFiction comes in]]**

**Trucy: Where's Afiction?**

**LawFiction: She staring at the rain.**

**Apollo: What about ?**

**Rufioh: Toilet is still asking him if he stopped cleaning toilets when he adopted Trucy.**

**Trucy: Hmm... Maybe Daddy WAS a plumber.**

**Apollo: Good luck with your investigation.**

**[[a knock is heard]]**

**Edgeworth: I'll get that.**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Edgeworth: Some girl who says her name is 'blaziebla' says she wants to see Toilet.**

**Franziska: I'll go get her.**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**[[Toilet comes out]]**

**Toilet: Where's blaziebla?**

**blaziebla: HEY! Toilet!**

**Toilet: BLAZIEBLA!**

**blaziebla: How come you didn't tell me it was flooded back at the house!?**

**LawFiction: Err... Afiction's phone doesn't have any more load. So she wasn't able to call or anything.**

**blaziebla: You're in a hotel..**

**LawFiction: . . . Oh, yeah.**

**[[Edgeworth face palms]]**

**Kristoph: So... What now? The others are left behind, back at the house.**

**. . .**

**Rufioh: I'll go turn on the news.**

**[[Rufioh turns on the news]]**

**. . .**

**Edgeworth: I can't understand it. It's in a different language.**

**LawFiction: We're watching the news in Filipino ya ding-dong! Of course you peeps won't understand it!**

**[[a knock is heard]]**

**blaziebla: Im'ma getting that!**

**. . .**

**blaziebla: Some one called 'ElementLegend' wants to see Afiction.**

**LawFiction: She's currently cross-stiching... And Watching the TV. Just let her in.**

**Element: Gosh, the flood outside is terrible!**

**Phoenix: There's a flood?**

**Gant: Of course there's a flood.**

**Apollo: There is?**

**Klavier: Haven't you been listening, Herr Forehead?**

**...**

**[[Apollo and Phoenix say:]]**

**GOTTA CLEAN THE TOILETS! BYE!**

**[[The two run to the bathroom and lock the door.]]**

**...**

**Toilet: Yay! Apollo's in the 'Toilet-cleaning club'! *pumps fist in the air***

**...**

**LawFiction: You.. Nevermind.**

**Dahlia: So are we gong to have a debate or what?**

**LawFiction: Maybe.. How many rooms are we using for the night?**

**Franziska: 3 rooms.**

**LawFiction: How many are we now?**

**Alita: I don't know. Eighteen? (That was just a random estimate!)**

**LawFiction: Where's K.1022?**

**K.1022: I'm stitching.**

**LawFiction: Wow. Forgot about you.**

**K.1022: Hmph.**

**LawFiction: Wait, how are we eighteen all in all?**

* * *

**How are we eighteen all-in-all? COUNT OFF!**

**1. Afiction **

**2. LawFiction**

**3. K.1022**

**4. Rufioh Nitram**

**5. Toilet**

**6. blaziebla**

**7. ElementLegend**

**8. Phoenix Wright**

**9. Miles Edgeworth**

**10. Detective Gumshoe**

**11. Trucy Wright**

**12. Klavier Gavin**

**13. Apollo Justice**

**14. Alita Tiala**

**15. Franziska von Karma**

**16. Damon Gant**

**17. Kristoph Gavin**

**18. Dahlia Hawthorne**

**(I saved the best for last! XD Why do I love Dahlia's character!?)**

* * *

**K.1022: Well, LawFiction, you're going to have to handle the debate.. Again.**

**LawFiction: Why?**

**Afiction: Uhm... I don't know.**

**...**

**LawFiction: What's the topic?**

**K.1022: Hey! I have one!**

**Alita: What!?**

**K.1022: Here's a topic "Which Ace Attorney character does Afiction dislike the most?"**

**...**

**Kristoph: You make a valid point.**

**blaziebla: HOLD IT! How can we do that!? We've only seen Afiction torture... or.. want to kill... Athen- I mean; Cykes and Si- Blackquil! **

**K.1022: Exactly! So which of those two characters does she hate the most? Cykes, or Blackquil!**

**Element: This is gonna be sooooooo easy... How do we do this!?**

**K.1022: Uh... Think like her?**

**Afiction: I AM NOT DEAF!**

**K.1022: Hey, why don't you go to the other room?**

**Afiction: No.**

**K.1022: Please?**

**Afiction: No.**

**K.1022: You can play Ace Attorney in my phone.**

**Afiction: HINDI!**

**LawFiction: Oh boy.**

**Afiction: If you don't want me hearing you, I'll just listen to Ace Attorney music.**

**...**

**[[Afiction puts on headphones and listens to AA music]]**

**K.1022: Problem solved!**

**LawFiction: So, we are 18, but seven of us are NOT from Ace Attorney. **

**K.1022: Yeah. But Afiction not here, so that's 17. You will be holding the debate, so that's 16. But because I know Afiction and who she really dislikes, that makes 15!**

**LawFiction: How will THAT happen!?**

**K.1022: . . . Afiction, is there another AA character you hate?**

**Afiction: ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... .. .. ... .. .. .. . . . . . . . .. ... Manfred von Kramar**

**[[Rufioh, LawFiction, and Phoenix laugh]]**

**Rufioh: von Kramar? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**K.1022: Well.. Okay..**

* * *

**Which Ace Attorney character does Afiction hate the most?**

**Phoenix Wright, blaziebla, Toilet, Apollo Justice, and Franziska von Karma will be on the "BLACKQUIL" side. **

**Alita Tiala, Miles Edgeworth, Detective Gumshoe, Klavier Gavin, and Kristoph Gavin will be on the "CYKES" side.**

**Dahlia Hawthorne, Damon Gant, Trucy Wright, ElementLegend, and Rufioh Nitram will be on the "VON KRAMAR (von Karma)" side.**

**We only used the last names because Afiction would glare at us (stare at Phoenix) if we used their first names. Yes, she can hear us even**

**when wearing headphones.**

* * *

**Element: So, how does this go?**

**...**

**[[everyone hears the news]]**

**Trucy: What are they saying?**

**K.1022: Uhm... Something about the flood reaching shoulder height.**

**Apollo: WHAT!?**

**LawFiction: Hey, we're on the second to the top floor. Be happy. **

**...**

**Edgeworth: Se-second to the top floor?**

**LawFiction: Yup.**

**...**

**Afiction: Zoe, remember, he's still afraid of elevators.**

**...**

**LawFiction: Soo... How did he get up here?**

**Afiction: He apparently slept while we were looking for a place to stay and when we were settling things. Then Franziska took the wheel and the other separated in the other car. You should at least figure what happened next.**

**Edgeworth: YOU MEAN WHILE I WAS ASLEEP YOU TOOK US HERE THROUGH THE ELEVATOR!?**

**Afiction: At least 9 of us took the stairs.**

**...**

**Edgeworth: CURSE YOU AFICTION!**

**Afiction: BAHA~!**

**LawFiction: Guys, we should have the debate now.**

**K.1022: I'll record each argument from the three rooms.**

**[[Each side leaves for the three rooms]]**

* * *

**Debate**

**((HOTEL :: ROOM 305 :: FLOOR 14))**

**Pro: Blackquil**

**Argument**

**15 minute speak  
**

**Phoenix Wright: Well, you should tell by that one chapter when she whacked him with a shovel... That, and she was kicking him.  
**

**blaziebla: Uh...  
**

**Toilet: PHOENIX! DO YOU STILL CLEAN TOILETS!? YOU NEVER ANSWERED ME!  
**

**Apollo Justice: Whenever one of us mention Blackquil, her arm with stiffen a bit... That, and she keeps mumbling "Curse you Blackquil" a lot!  
**

**Franziska von Karma: In that debate when LawFiction handled the debate, she said "GET OUTTA MY LIFE BLACKQUIL!" and she kept spoiling herself by watching cut scenes from the new game... in Japanese.  
**

* * *

**(Yes, I spoiled myself by watching the cutscenes... I do that when a game I hate soooo much has my favorite characters from the previous games are in it... ... ... ... I DID NOT JUST SAY THAT! NOPE!)**

**K.1022: Well... Okay. I'll be in the next room. You guys can get back to your business. Toilet?**

**Toilet: YES!?**

**K.1022: Ask Nick what his secrets are, and I'll call you when I'm done recording.**

**Toilet: Got it!**

**[[K.1022 leaves]]**

**. . .**

**[[Toilet smirks, then looks at Phoenix]]**

**Phoenix: Uhm.. Urm... I'm doomed.**

**[[Toilet brings out a random water gun (don't ask me, she probably got from the emergency pack in the car)]]**

**Toilet: TELL ME!**

**[[Phoenix hides behind Franziska]]**

**Franziska: Fool, get off me.**

* * *

*****IN THE OTHER ROOM*****

* * *

**K.1022: You guys ready?**

**Alita: Yeah, yeah. Come on, its Nine in the evening. Get this over with.**

**K.1022: Aye, aye!**

**Edgeworth: Oh boy.**

* * *

**Debate**

**((HOTEL :: ROOM 306 :: FLOOR 14))**

**Pro: Cykes**

**Argument**

**15 minute speak**

******Alita Tiala: It's obvious she hates Cykes the most. I saw her watching the demo of Dual Destinies. And when Cykes appeared, she glared at the computer, then when it turned back to Apollo or the Judge, she went back to normal.  
**

******Miles Edgeworth: Same here. Except when she was watching videos with Cykes in it, she'd block the screen every time Cykes appeared.  
**

******Detective Gumshoe: What Mr. Edgeworth said, pal.  
**

****** Klavier Gavin: ...  
**

******Kristoph Gavin: ...**

* * *

******K.1022: Well, that was nice. I'll go to the last room. Do what you must. Mr. Edgeworth?  
**

******Edgeworth: What do you need?**

******K.1022: I'll call you when I'm done.**

******Edgeworth: All right. **

******K.1022: Thanks. See ya, peeps!**

* * *

*********BACK WITH LAWFICTION AND AFICTION*****

* * *

******. . .**

******LawFiction: Soo...**

******Afiction: ...**

******[[LawFiction looks at what Afiction's doing]]**

******LawFiction: I thought you were cross stitching.**

******Afiction: I thought you were on hold of the debate.**

******...**

******LawFiction: I'll go to Kairi.**

******Afiction: Do svadania.**

******...**

******LawFiction: Wait, are you playing Ghost Trick in French!?**

******Afiction: Debate.**

******[[LawFiction leaves the room]]**

******. . .**

******[[Afiction turns on the TV and watches the news]]**

******Afiction: I am so evil.**

* * *

******K.1022: Hey guys! And... Zoe?**

******LawFiction: Oh, hey Kairi.**

******. . .**

******K.1022: Let's just have the debate.**

******Dahlia: I thought you have school.**

******LawFiction: I thought it was suspended.**

******[[Dahlia glares at LawFiction]]**

******[[LawFiction glares at Dahlia]]**

******K.1022: Buuuuuuurrrrrrn...**

******...**

******Dahlia: (Whispering) Oh... Someone's gonna die...**

******K.1022: Zoe, you better ru-.**

******[[LawFiction hides behind ElementLegend]]**

******Element: Well, this is a nice turn of events.**

******LawFiction: De-debate.. Please... Please now... Before she-.  
**

******Dahlia: I'm not gonna kill you.**

******Rufioh: OBJECTION! Debate! Now!**

* * *

******Debate**

******((HOTEL :: ROOM 307 :: FLOOR 14))**

******Pro: von Kramar (von Karma)**

******Argument**

******15 minute speak**

**********Dahlia Hawthorne: I don't know if it's 'hate' or 'love-criticizing' or something... But whenever she sees him and his breakdown. She laughs until she can't even drink water for the next hour.  
**

**********[[Damon Gant claps... multiple times]]  
**

**********Trucy Wright: Uhm...  
**

**********ElementLegend: She does!? ... Okay!  
**

**********Rufioh Nitram: ...  
**

* * *

**********(I'm sorry if I got your personalities wrong! Oh, the last debate was so bad becuase I don't hate von Karma; I just love criticizing him! XD BAHA~!)**

**********K.1022: Well. That get's everything. Alright, Zoe?**

**********LawFiction: Yeah? What? **

**********K.1022: Go call Toilet from room room 305, please.**

**********LawFiction: OKAY!**

**********[[LawFiction goes to call Toilet and the others.**

**********K.1022: You guys can get back to Afiction.**

**********Dahlia: Fine with me!**

**********Klavier: Okayyyy...**

**********[[Pro: von Kramar leaves the room]]**

**********K.1022: Edgeworth?**

**********...**

**********K.1022: Yeah. We're done. get to Afiction.**

* * *

**********Well, that's the end of it!**

**********Oh, the next chapter will still be in the hotel, but we'll prolly have a car-chapter, I don't know, in chapter 11. Then we'll be back in the house to clean up... While having the debate. **

**********No, we won't be having a rebuttal, because I am tired and I wanna watch some 'VenturianTale' and think: **

**********HOWAMIGOINGTOWRITEAFANFICTIONWHEREINTHALASSAKEEPSA POLLOAFTERHISDADDIED!?  
**

**********Well, night guys!**

**********Please review, and tell us who you guys think I hate the most!**

**********Oh, I'll tell you who I REALLY hate the most! (Though it should be obvious who it is)**

**********It's 10 PM!? Hmph... Darnit.  
**

**********See ya!**

**********-A**


	11. Please! You are in my way!

**Hey there, fellow Ace Attorneys! **

**Today's a holiday (See: History Channel. It's showing NOW! WATCHIT! WATCHIT!) And I've reached 5/6 reviews... So, maybe once Five to Six reviews are here, I'll up-a-date!**

**REVIEW REPLIES!**

**To 'ElementLegend' - Thanks! (You guys will prolly be in the fanfiction until... FOREVER! I mean, who wants this to end!?)**

**To 'Toilet' - Cool! Thank you! You shall be rewarded my friend! ALRIGHT, NICK! DID YOU STOP CLEANING TOILETS!? ANSWER!**

**To 'blaziebla' - Hmm... That DOES sound like somethin' you'd do, based on your previous reviews... I'll ask Phoenix about the water gun...**

**To 'Rufioh Nitram' - DARN! I should have done that... Re-write? Hmm... Good topic.. But you guys prolly wouldn't be present. I dunno.**

**To 'LawFiction' - Heh... I'm glad BOTH of us aren't affected.. But what abbot Kairi? I e-mailed her, but she's not answering! You should know what my answer is in that first topic... ... WHAT!? THAT!? WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!? **

**Winner: Who do I really hate? That's easy... KOKONE KIZUKI! *ahem* Cykes. I. Hate. Cykes. It should've been obvious.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ace Attorney... CAPCOM DOES**

**Please review!**

* * *

**Afiction: . . . . Finally, what took you long?**

**Alita: Toilet here wouldn't stop ranting about *sigh* toilets...**

**Afiction: That's not bad.**

**Kristoph: So how long are we staying here?**

**Afiction: I don't know.**

**. . .**

**Franziska: What?**

**Afiction: How long are we staying here? I don't know. Depends on the flood.**

**. . .**

**Franziska: You're kidding.**

**Afiction: Does it look like I'm kidding?**

**. . .**

**Rufioh: Nope.**

**LawFiction: So what now?  
**

**Afiction: How am _I _supposed to know!?  
**

**Edgeworth: You're the one who told Wright to lock everydoor that was unlocked!**

**Afiction: And I told them to check if there was anyone inside BEFORE locking!**

**[[Edgeworth glares at Afiction]]**

**[[Afiction glares at Edgeworth]]**

**. . .**

**Phoenix: Err.. Guys?**

**[[Both Afiction and Edgeworth say:]]**

**SHUSH!**

**[[Everyone:]]**

**O.o**

**Afiction: I'm not the person who says "HEY! THERE'S GOING TO BE A FLOOD! BE SO DUMB AND NOT PREPARE!"**

**[[Afiction leaves the room and slams the door]]**

**. . .**

**Apollo: Afiction has officially left the... room. WHAT NOW!?  
**

**Alita: Did anyone BOTHER to call the house?  
**

**. . .**

**Toilet: OH RIGHT! I'll do that. Where's the phone?  
**

**K.1022: There, by the TV.**

**[[Toilet goes to call the others]]**

**Franziska:I'll turn on the news... Again.**

**[[Franziska turns on the news]]**

**... ... ... ... ... ...**

**... ... ... ... ... ...  
**

**K.1022: Hmph... Afiction said something about a particular topic being used...  
**

**...**

**Phoenix: Time to look back!**

* * *

**What was the topic Afiction promised to use for Debate #10? Look back! BOTH REVIEWS AND CHAPTERS! Post your answer in a review because we are clueless!**

* * *

**That's your challenge for the chapter...**

**I am so sorry, guys! School's getting in the way and cross sticthing is ruining my mind of writing.. I AM SO SORRRRRRYYYYY!**

**Please review!**

**-A.**


	12. Best Prosecutor?

**HI AGAIN GOOD PEOPLE OF THE UNIVERSE!**

**I AM SO SORRY FOR NO UPDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATESSSSSSSSSSS! :(((((**

**SCHOOL plus EXAMS plus CROSS STITCH plus ESSAYS equals NO UPDATES! I AM SO SORRRYYYY!**

**ANYWAY. ((WHOOPS. CAPS LOCK.)) Here is Debate #10! ((FINALLY!))**

**Answer: AJ the human's review in Chapter 7!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ace Attorney, CAPCOM does. Also, I do not know who owns Skype. AND I have no idea who owns the song/music Epic Sax Guy... At. All.  
**

**P.S. This debate will be held back at the debate house. Then in Debate #11, we'll have on more debate in the car (on our way back home), then in Debate #12, we'll all be back at the debate house.**

**Small Authors Note: ((I love mushrooms))**

**Thoughts: (I love mushrooms)**

**Syllable Talk: I love mush-rooms**

**XDDD**

* * *

**Afiction: Okay, I'm back, let's Skype the others back at the house.**

**LawFiction: OKAY! WILL DO! DOING IT! Okay, here they are.**

**. . . . . . . .**

**Kristoph: What's happening again?**

****SKYPE CONVERSATION****

**Maya: GUYS! WHERE ARE YOU!? WHY DID YOU LEAVE US!?**

**Pearl: MISTER NICK! HOW COULD YOU LEAVE MYSTIC MAYA LIKE THAT!? Don't you love her?**

**Phoenix: ... Not now, Pearls.**

**[[Afiction starts laughing]]**

**Phoenix: IT'S NOT FUNNY!**

**Afiction: OF COURSE IT IS! XDDD**

**Kristoph: And who might that be, Wright?**

**K.1022: Don't ask, Kristoph.**

**Alita: Anyway, how-.**

**LawFiction: ARE YOU ALRIGHT!? IS IT FLOODED!? WHAT ABOUT THE DEBATE ROOM!?**

**...**

**?: We're okay.**

**Afiction: Hey, isn't that..?**

**Fulbright: Hello!**

**Afiction: What are you doing there!? AREN'T YOU DEAD?**

**...**

**Apollo: Say what?**

**?: NO GET AWAY!**

**Afiction: And, that's Athena.**

**Trucy: Wait, I thought you hate her!**

**Afiction: Not so much, not anymore.**

**[[Everyone stares at Afiction in shock]]**

**Edgeworth: YOU WHAT!?**

**Afiction: I just said. I. Do. Not. Hate. A-the-na. Cykes. An-y. More.**

**blaziebla: What about Blackquil?**

**Afiction: A bit.**

**Rufioh: Phew. At least a part of you is still there.**

**Afiction: WHAT DID YOU SAY?**

**Rufioh: Nothing!**

**Toilet: Anyway, how's it going there, guys?**

**Athena: We're okay, but I don't think the first floor is. When are you getting back?**

**Afiction: Tomorrow.**

**Alita: Wha-.**

**Afiction: No Objections. No questions.**

**Phoenix: HOLD-!**

**Afiction: No 'Hold It!'s either.**

**[[Phoenix crosses his arms]]**

**LawFiction: Alright guys, we need you to do a favor.**

**Maya: Yeah? What is it?**

**Dahlia: We need to take care of some things, you guys need to do Debate #10.**

**Pearl: But the debate room is dirty from the flood!**

**Element: You can have the debate in the hallway on the second floor!**

**Afiction: What ElementLegend said.**

**Fulbright: Okay! Will-.**

**Afiction: And Fulbright, because you are dead, and technically never channeled by Pearls nor Maya (which hopefully will never happen), you have to see that no more rains happen.**

**Fulbright: Hmph. Alright, fine.**

**LawFiction: The debate topic is "Who is the best prosecutor? Edgeworth, Klavier, or Franziska?" Okay?**

**Maya: Got it! Thanks!**

**Edgeworth: Alright good. Bye.**

**Maya: See you tomorrow!**

**Afiction: Bye. Bye.  
**

****CALL ENDED: 10 MINUTES 45 SECONDS****

* * *

*****BACK AT THE HOUSE*****

* * *

**Maya: So... How do we do this?**

**Athena: How many of us are here?**

**Pearl: Well, Mr. Nick, the two Mr. Gavins, sister Dahlia, Ms. Tiala... I forgot the rest. But I think 17 of us are in the hotel.**

**Fulbright: ... ... ... ... .. .. .. So...**

**...**

**Maya: Let's get the others.**

**Athena: Okay.  
**

* * *

**Kay: So.. What happened?**

**Athena: Stuff happened. ((Sorry, I have no idea how to (w)right AA:DD characters... XD))  
**

**von Karma: WHAT IS GOING ON?**

**... ...**

**Athena: Who..?**

**Maya: Hold on.**

**[[Maya leaves then comes back with a taser and a pillow, then gives it to von Karma]]**

**Maya: Here. Now please get back to your room.**

**[[von Karma leaves]]**

**..**

**Athena: I'm confused.**

**Maya: That's better than knowing the guy. Now where's everyone else?**

**Pearl: I don't know.**

**...**

**...  
**

**Maya: Who's not used to debating, raise your hands.**

**[[Everyone raises their hands]]**

**Pearl: Hey, if we can't find the others, why not get the other Dua Destiny people to do it?**

**((It's Dual Destinies, Pearls.))**

**Maya: GOOD IDEA, PEARLY!**

**...**

**Pearl: No intention of being rude, Mystic Maya, but please don't shout.**

**Maya: Whoops. Sorry, Pearly. Anyway, let's find the other Dual Destinies people.**

**Athena: OKAY!**

**[[Athena, Maya, and Pearl leave to find the others]]**

**Kay: ... ... ... Oh well.  
**

**[[Kay turns on the song "Epic Sax Guy" on a 50 minute loop, then reads a random book she found on a random table]]**

**. . . . . .**

**Kay: This song is catchy.**

* * *

*****AFTER 50 MINUTES AND 3 SECONDS*****

* * *

**Athena: We are ba- wait, what song is playing?**

**Kay: EPIC SAX GUY! THAT'S WHAT!**

**...**

**Pearl: Mystic Maya, what's Epic mean?**

**Maya: When you get older, Pearly.**

**Pearl: Okay...?**

**...  
**

**Blackquil: Okay, so let me get this straight ((CONCAVED)); 18 of us are in a hotel, and we have to do the tenth debate. **

**Kay: Ay, hindi..! We have to do debate number five thousand! ((Kairi get's way too sarcastic, that the sarcasticness has moved to Kay))**

**...**

**Maya: What does "Hindi" mean?**

**Kay: I WAS BEING SARCASTIC! **

**...  
**

**Wocky: Now I'm confused.**

**((Wait, when did Wocky come in? He's not a DD character!))**

**...**

**Pearl: You're not the only one.**

**Maya: ANYWAY! BEFORE EVEN MORE PEOPLE GET-**

**Bellboy: Hello, I am sorry to disturb, but I am utterly confused by what is going on.**

**Maya: .. Confused... WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?**

**Bellboy: I was bringing tomato juice to a place called 'a random room with monkeys and bears in it'... **

**((Now I know I'm crazy))**

**...**

**Maya: Now I understand. THIS IS A CONSPIRACY!**

**...**

**Pearl: What's a-?**

**Maya: A conspiracy is a plan. No questions.**

**Athena: To finally settle things.. WHO DO YOU THINK IS THE BEST PROSECUTOR!?**

**Maya: Who votes Edgeworth?**

**[[Pearl, Blackquil, Kay and Maya raise their hands]]**

**Athena: Okay! THANK YOU!**

**[[Athena writes down the votes]]**

**Ema: Wait a moment, I VOTED TOO!**

**Athena: Makes five then. *writes down the extra vote*  
**

**Maya: WHO VOTES FRANZISKA?**

**...**

**[[Bellboy raises hand]]**

**...**

**Athena: I am NOT counting that vote.**

**((I VOTED))**

**Maya: Just put five.**

**Athena: Okay, dokey.**

**[[Athena places the votes]]**

**Maya: And, Klavier?**

**...**

**Athena: You didn't vote yet, Maya.**

**Maya: I did.**

**Athena: Did not.**

**Maya: Did to!**

**Athena: Did not!**

**Maya: Did to!**

**Blackquil: Okay, so let's just say 5 people voted for Klavier Gavin for the sake of fairness.**

**Pearl: Okay, Mr. Feather.**

**...**

**Blackquil: M-MR. FEATHER!?**

**Pearl: There's a drawing of a feather on your jacket. And you're eating a feather... Feathers aren't healthy to eat.**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Blackquil: I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that.  
**

**_*SLAP!* _  
**

**_*SLAP!*_**

**_*SLAP!*_**

**Blackquil: Ow! Ow! Ow! (What the..? She slapped me!)**

**((Phoenix knows the pain of being slapped by a little girl, Blackquil. You are not alone. XD))**

**Pearl: ... ... ...**

**Blackquil: ... ... ... ...**

**...**

**Pearl: Well...? *glares/stares at him***

**Blackquil: OKAY! OKAY! I'M SORRY! ... Wait, sorry for what?**

_***SLAP!* **_

* * *

**Everyone starts fighting.. Meanwhile, Kay is in her room listening to "Epic Sax Guy" while reading the same book she found on the same table.**

* * *

**EPIC SAX GUY!**

**Okay, peeps, please review and tell me who you think is the best Prosecutor!**

**A) Miles Edgeworth ((Rufioh, I am going to bet you're going to pick this.))**

**B) Franziska von Karma**

**C) Klavier Gavin**

**D) All of the above**

**See ya!**

**-A.**


End file.
